Zelgadis Uncloaked
by DragonRose4
Summary: RE-edited 09/21/11. Lina/Zelgadis A one-shot re-organized into 2 chapters. A confession and a little mushiness. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Okay people, this is my first Slayers fic, I was in a mood and decided to go with my urge to release. I happen to favor Lina/Zel stories so they are the ones I put together... oh, of course I like Lina/Xellos stories too, ooh Xellos...*Drools* heh heh, but thats for a different story. Read and enjoy!

I own this story and I wished I owned these characters (particularly a certain stone boy and purple-haired Mazoku, *drool, drool* heh heh nevermind); but, I don't, so don't be dumb and sue the poor, creative person, ok?

-san attached to a name in formal kinda like Mr. or Ms.

-chan is more for girls names or used for spouses or boyfriend/girlfriend type deal.

U by a face means sweadrop-i.e. embarrassment.

Gomen means sorry.

And just for the record, Zelgadis is a chimera meaning he is 1/3 human, 1/3 mazuko, and 1/3 golem . His body is made of stone, but he is still hot! heeeee =0P

Zelgadis Uncloaked

by: DragonRose

Chapter 1

The wind blew softly through the trees surrounding the clearing. In the center of the clearing was a small fire and three sleeping figures huddled close to it. Another figure was sitting on a fallen log stirring the dying embers with a branch. The moonlight outlined his features, the blue-grey skin offset by small embedded, blue stones. His silvery wire hair reflected the firelight making small lights dance on the ground behind him. A sigh broke the silence of the night.

The figure rose and made no noise at all as he walked over to the pond that was nearby. Zelgadis looked at his reflection in the water and scowled. *When will I be rid of this hideous form* he wondered. He thought back to the events of the day and the possible cure that had failed him, like so many others had in the past. His friends, Lina and Amelia (Gourry was busy being Gourry) had tried to comfort him but he shut them out and stalked off to think by himself. They had left alone, Lina muttering somthing about how she ought to fireball his stoney butt. Later, he had come back and the subject was dropped.

Zel shook his head, stood up and gazed at the full moon shining above him. He started when he heard faint footsteps, but relaxed when he realised who was there. Zel waited until she was right beside him to acknowledge her presence.

"Lovely view, isn't it?" he asked, not looking at HER. His face was set in his expressionless mask . He had to keep Her unaware of his feelings. She was his friend, and a good friend at that. *She could never love me as a chimera*

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. I am always restless when there is a full moon." she said. The wind started up and blew her long,red hair back, exposing her face and neck. The moonlight shone down on her, highlighting her features.

Zelgadis glanced at her and stared. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. When had he began to notice her beauty, her red eyes that constantly gleamed with mischief. Her zest for life, adventure, and food. When had his friendship for her turned to love? Or, had it always been there and he had just chosen to ignore it? These questions he had pondered since he had realised his change of heart. *This is the reason: she is the reason. I HAVE to find a cure. I can't expect her to love me this way* He turned away to look out over the lake.

Lina turned to find Zelgadis staring into space. *What is he thinking of now?* she wondered, then she waved her arms in front of his face. "Zelgadis! Yoohoo! Zel! " She stopped when she saw his ice-blue eyes focus on her red ones. "What were you thinking about just then?" she asked.

Zel looked away, "Nothing," he muttered.

Lina reached up and placed a hand on his cheek to direct his face towards hers. "If you don't stop that I am gonna Dragu Slave you into the next world. I know you were thinking about how hideous you think you look or whatever it is that you think about your body." she leveled a Dragon-Spooker glare at him that would have frighted Cerifeed himself, "You are NOT hideous Zelgadis Greywords. Got it?"

Zel could only nod, he was having a bit of trouble breathing because his face was a scant two inches from hers. He was transfixed by the ruby eyes that stared so deeply into his. *I wonder what she would do if I kissed her right now* he wondered.

*I wonder what he would do if I kissed him right now?* came the unbidden thought in her head. *Whoa, where did that come from?* She knew where it had come from though. She had been having these feelings whenever HE was concerned. It had started when she first met him, and she had ignored them thinking they would go away...but they had only grown since then. She had never told him. She didn't know how to tell him. *How could he love a little girl like me?*

Suddenly, she realised that she had been holding his face for too long. She let go and backed up, quickly looking down in embarressment. She just missed the slighty dissapointed look on Zel's face. "Gomen nasi," she muttered, then looked up cheerfully, "Well, since I am up, do you want me to take over my watch now?" Lina asked.

"Actually, I am not very tired. Do you mind if I sit watch with you?" he watched her carefully, wondering what she was thinking.

"Sure, I could use the company. Maybe we could talk some more?" she asked fearing he would shut her out again. But he surprised her.

"Well there is something I wanted to talk to you about, Lina-chan." Zel blushed at his slip of tounge and hoped she would not notice.

Lina's cheek grew a little pink at the -chan but she said nothing. She sat down on a fallen log and looked out over the lake. After a minute or two Zel joined her. They sat in silence together, both wanting to say what was on their minds but neither having the courage to start. Then, Lina spoke up, "What did you wanna ask me Zel-chan?"

His heart sped up at the nickname she used. "Well, there was always one thing I had wanted to know about, Lina."

Ahhhhh! Don't kill me please! It's 3:54am and I am sooo tired. Besides what's a good story without a cliffhanger.

*Gets bombed with flames* okay, okay. Sheesh!

^_^U what do I have to do?

Please review! Comments, suggestions, and constructive critisism are welcome to my ears.

9/21/11- Reviewed and edited.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Slayers fanfic

Zelgadis Uncloaked

by: DragonRose

Chapter 2

His heart sped up at the nickname she used. "Well, there was always one thing I had wanted to know about, Lina." He blushed and looked out at the lake.

"Well, what is it Zel?" asked Lina.

Zel started to sweat, " Ah well... that is...uhh," *This is going to be harder than I thought*. He swallowed and tried to think of an easier way to put his thoughts.

Lina was starting to get worried, she had never seen Zelgadis agitated like this. Her voice softened,"Zel, whats wrong?" she asked.

Zel turned suddenly at the soft tone of her voice and studied her face. She was looking at him with strong concern. *She is worried about me, maybe I do have a chance to win her love* Zel smirked at this thought.

Now Lina was confused. First Zel was toungue-tied and now he was smirking at her like he knew something she didn't. He was starting to act like Xellos. Lina didn't like that idea at all and opened her mouth to comment when Zel suddenly put his finger to her lips. Her eyes widened in surprise and her breath caught at the contact of his warm, stone skin against her slightly parted lips.

"Shh, there is something I want to tell you and it will be difficult if you are yelling at me. This is hard for me Lina, so let me speak and don't interrupt, okay?" Zel gave a small smile when she nodded and removed his finger from her soft lips. Quietly, he spoke, " I wanted to talk to you about this for a long time now, Lina. I have kept this secret to myself for a while. " he stopped suddenly. *Am I sure I want to do this?* He asked himself. *Yes* came the answer.

Lina quickly grew impatient," Cm'on Zel, spit it out!" she said.

Zel took a deep breath, looked her straight in the eye and said it. " Lina Inverse, I have been in love with you since the first moment I met you. I would do anything for you. But I need to know something. I have to know how you feel about me. Please be honest and don't try to be kind." he finished and held his breath waiting for her answer.

Lina sat with her mouth gapping open in surprise. She certainly wasn't expecting that speech to come from him. Yet, she had wanted to hear the words for so long that she sat still just savoring the moment. After a few minutes she realised she had been silent for too long, Zel was still waiting for her answer.

Zel's eyes darted back and forth looking into hers for any kind of hint of her answer. When she remained mute, he lowered his head thinking the worst, while she was still overcome by his confession. She smiled and hooked a finger under his chin to tilt his face towards hers. Hope and fear both showed in his eyes, his intention to hide behind his indifferent mask failing.

"Zel, that night that you rescued me from the fish-man, you stole my heart. It has been yours and always will be, for as long as you want it. I love you Zelgadis Greywords," then she leaned over to seal her promise with a sweet kiss.

Zelgadis couldn't believe it. He had finally found the courage to confess his love and she felt the same way! He sat bug-eyed for a few moments when her sweet lips touched his and then he closed his eyes in bliss and shyly began kissing her back. He was suprised to feel her tounge press into his mouth and intertwine with his in velvetly carresses. They were kissing for about a minute when they both heard a soft chuckle.

Zelgadis got up, pulled Lina behind him and had drawn his sword before Lina had even acknowledged the soft sound. He searched the area around them for the source. Suddenly, he felt a presence above them and looked in the tree above his and Lina's heads. There, siting in the shadows was none other than the purple-haired trickster himself. He chuckled again when Zel spotted him.

"What the hell do you want Mazoku?" he spoke, annoyance clear in his voice.

The figure moved into the light of the moon. Xellos stood wagging his finger at Zelgadis, "Now now Zelly, there is no need to use such language in front of a lady." He phased out and re-appeared in front of them.

"What do you want Xellos?" asked Zel more calmly. He sheathed his sword and relaxed his stance slightly. Lina had moved to stand beside him. "Yeah, what is it Xellos? We were kinda in a conversation."

"Oh, were you tounges not finished talking? Then by all means continue 'talking'," Xellos smirked, "don't let me interrupt."

Zelgadis and Lina both blushed at this comment and Lina quickly grabbed Xellos in a headlock.

^_^U "Lina-chan, there is no need to get so physical," Xellos smirked, "at least not with me, save it for rock-boy over there."

Lina blushed harder and held Xellos in a tighter grip. "Tell me what you want and I will let you go." she demanded.

" Ummm Lina," started Zelgadis. ^_^U

"Yes, Zel?"

" I don't think he can speak, his face is more purple than his hair."

"Really? I didn't think I was holding him that tightly." She let go and Xellos dropped to the ground.

"Sorry Xellos, got a little carried away," she said.

"Sure, I believe you Lina-chan, as for the answer to your question... Sore wa himistu desu!" and with that, he phased out, leaving them alone by the pond.

Zel looked at Lina who had her back to him, staring at where the mazoku had been standing, "How much do you think he knows, Lina-chan?"

" I don't know, he could have been in that tree the whole time and I never would have noticed. Personally, I don't care how much he heard. That makes one-less person to tell when the time comes," Lina stated. " Do you mind if it turns out he knows about us?" she asked slightly turning her head.

" Not really, actually I am surprised you aren't chasing after him with a fireball," Zel smiled," but I am glad you aren't."

"Oh, and why is thammph..." Zel took this moment to turn Lina towards him and plant his firm lips against her soft ones." Lina was surprised, but pleased as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When they finally came up for air, the sky around them had started to turn pink.

As they sat on the log and watched the sun rise, Zel had a question,"Lina...? Umm... when are we planning on telling the others about, er... us?

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it. Maybe we should just let them figure it out like we did. It could be fun sneaking around and keeping it to ourselves for a while. Or we could get it over with if you like. 'Course, Xellos might tell them first anyways, but probably not, considering how much he loves secrets.

Zelgadis shrugged," I can deal with sneaking around a bit," he smirked devilshly.

"Okay then it's settled, which means we might wanna get back to camp. The others will be awake soon," she said, sounding sad that their night was over so soon. Zelgadis captured her lips and kissed her soundly.

"We can be together soon, my love. I know you will have too much fun hiding this to reveal it too soon. You leave first and I will go around and head into camp from the other direction, Okay?" he asked.

Lina nodded, gave him one last lingering kiss and swiftly ran back to camp. Zel stood there a moment longer, marking this spot in his mind before he sprinted away to the other side of the clearing.

Xellos phased in after Zelgadis left, sitting cross-legged in midair. "What an interesting game this will be!" he said as he floated towards the camp. "Interesting indeed!"

Well that is the end for this story. I have been trying to add on but I think it completed itself.

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

Oh, and thanks to Sunny Cris and Chaos for the praise. This would have been at least a week longer in the making if it wasn't for you. Thanks guys, love ya!

Please review! Comments, suggestions, and constructive critisism are welcome to my ears.

9/21/11- Reviewed and edited.


End file.
